Elementra
by she-bang-girl
Summary: Diana use to think she was on tp of the world but now she is slipping threw the crack and needs the help of some amazing new friends.
1. Break Down

Elementra

'This is just getting to be to much. I don't how much longer I can take.' fifth-teen year old Diana Lombard thought to herself as she walked across the campus of Torrington Academy with her arms full of books and her head down. 'No no I'm just going threw a rough patch, I'll get threw it.' she told herself shaking off her former thoughts trying to convince herself of what she knew was not true.

I all _was_ just to much! She was wade down with so many test, homework, clubs, tutoring, and other extra after school stuff and on top of that she was having horrible migraines. She had head aches like this before but never this for this long or this bad. They never stopped it was just a constant sharp throbbing pain in her head. They made it so she couldn't sleep and so she couldn't eat! Not being able to sleep or eat was making her very weak and that was making her migraines worse.

When she _did _manage to fall asleep it was always a shallow restless sleep that filled her with strange nightmares and when she awoke it always left her feeling more tired than when she fell asleep. Also when she _did _manage to get something to eat in her belly in always came back up with in a couple of minutes. With nothing in her stomach and her mind in constant pain I was hard to stay focus in class and her classwork showed it. She also had gone threw dramatic weight lost and her teachers had noticed.

PLUS if that all was not enough she had her work at the Center, and Martin, and the other kids at school. Since it was getting close to Halloween there was a lot of paranormal activity going on, they practically had missions every day and sometimes several a day which didn't help her head aches at all. And Martin was well being even more Martin than usually, he pranked her a few times a day now and some of his pranks were just down right cruel! Last week he had payed some girls in her gym class to steal all of her clothes while she was in the shower which forced her to walk outside in just a towel where everyone had seen her and most of them had taken pictures too. Then later that week he rigged her light switch in her room to blare heavy metal rock when she flipped the switch on. The music coupled with her migraine had put her in so much pain that she almost past out.

'Oh Jenni I wish you hadn't moved away all the other kids are so harsh to me without you here.' it was true. Jenni's popularity kept all the other students being civil to her and now that Jenni had move to Japan there was nothing to keep them from treating her like dirt, and they did. 'Well I might as well go to my room and try these sleeping pills the nurse gave me. It's not like I have anything to loose.' Diana thought to herself heading to the dorm buildings when she collided with someone spilling her stuff everywhere and sent both of them toppling to the ground.

Diana looked up from her place on the dirt ground to see who she had knocked into. It was Billy in his B.S. 1000 shell that made him look human so he could go to school with her, Martin, and Java. "Oh sorry Diana I didn't mean to bump into you, well I guess I did but not literally. I was look for you, we are having lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to come we haven't seen you much lately." Billy said in his rather high pitched squeaky voice. He knelt down to help pick up all of her books and things before pulling her to her feet. "I'm not sure Billy." her mouth said but her mind said 'No just leave me alone I just want to sleep!' but she couldn't say that to Billy he was always very nice to her and he looked so hopeful that before she could stop them words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh sure what the heck, I just have to drop this stuff off in my room then I'll meet you back here. Okay?" she said plastering a big fake grin to her face knowing that her plans to try and get some sleep just went down the drain. "Sure thing Diana. I'll wait here!" Billy called after her waving his arm as she disappeared towards the dorms. Glancing down he saw a small bottle laying near his foot, thinking it must have been Diana's he bent down and picked it up. He was about to call after Diana when her saw what was written on the bottle's label. It was a medication bottle that was filled with small white pill tablets, written on the label under Diana's name and the school nurses signature was 'Sleeping pills take two pills one hour before falling asleep.' Billy was sorta shocked at this news. 'Diana is having sleeping problems?' This was news to him he would have to ask Martin and Java if they knew. Conflicted he looked in the direction that she had walked of in and then down out the pill bottle before he slide the bottle into one of his baggy back pocket.

About five minutes later Diana back and they were walking to the plaza in silence. No one had noticed the small white flower that popped up from the ground where she had fell. Billy wanted to ask her about the sleeping pills but knew better than to just start a conversation with something like that. So he needed a different ice breaker, but what would she be willing to talk about? Martin. "So is ah Martin still um pulling pranks on you?" he asked her noticing for the first time how frail she looked, she was pale and thin with dark bags under her eyes. "Yes they are getting really bad and I just cant take it!" With the last words shouted a very large very strong gust of wind whipped up around them.

'It happened again' Diana thought 'Another accident.' The accidents as she called them had only began when the head aches started and usually occurred during moments of extreme fear or anger. When they happened right before she would get and giant throb in her head and then a accident and then her headaches died down for the next couple of hours, they wouldn't completely go away but they defiantly would not hurt as much. Mostly they had happened when Martin pulled a prank on her. The first one happened when Martin pulled that prank on her in the gym. It had been raining that day but not a hard rain and certainly not a thunder storm but yet with everyone laughing at her she had felt her head throb and the a monstrous bolt of lightning ripped threw the sky and struck the three girls cars that were parked next to the gym and fried them to a crisp.

Then the other time an the other prank Martin pulled she had felt another throb and this time a scented candle she had lite because it was suppose to make headaches go away and help people fall asleep had flared up burning the cuffs of Martin's long sleeve shirt, melting his digital camera, and lightly burning Martin's hands. "I know Martin's pranks can be a bit mean but I'm he only means it to be funny." Billy told her no quite believing in himself, Martin had told her about some of his pranks and Billy hadn't really approved of most them they were kinda mean. Diana only replied with a grunt, she didn't really believe it either.

They got to the plaza before Billy got a chance to ask her about the sleeping pills, Martin and Java had already gotten a table, drinks, and a large cheese pizza to share for lunch. "Well look who it is. I guess little miss vampire finally decided to show her face to the sun huh?" Martin joked rudely. Diana felt her anger rising and the throbbing in her head quicken but she took deep breath in and calmed herself down deciding against answering Martin. Instead she hung her purse on the edge of the table and lowered herself into her seat. SPLAT. Diana jumped up looking down at her rear to see she had sat in a large pool of chocolate syrup which left a big black spot on the seat of her pants. Seeing red she glared at Martin who had burst out in loud harsh laughter and to add insult to injury he called out loudly "Hey Diana it looks like you had little accident." This drew every other persons in the plaza attention to her and everyone at once started to laugh. With over a hundred of people laughing at her she felt her fear and anger began it rise and she felt an adrenaline rush begin to course threw and then THROB the glass bottle of coke Martin was holding explode showering him in coke and he yelped in pain as some of the sharp shards of glass slit open is palm spilling his crimson blood down his wrist. He quickly pressed a napkin into his hand to try to stop the bleeding.

Diana wasn't paying any attention to that though, right now her head felt as if it was about to explode! Usually after an accident her headaches relaxed but now it felt like they were ten times worse, voices flooded her mind and beat against it. She grab her purse and tried to run but the purse ripped open on the corner of the table spill the contents everywhere which only caused everyone to laugh louder. Diana took off running towards the woods away from everyone, in the back of her mind she heard Billy and Java calling for her to come back but not Martin. She did not notice nor did anyone else that where ever she stepped left a foot print shaped patch of dead grass, it was as if something had pulled all of life from the grass.

She ran threw the woods with strange things happening in her path. As she ran path a tall pile of boulders in collapsed creating a tall wall of rock that prevented anyone from following her. Finally she stopped by the edge of a large swift moving river when she was in to much pain to go any father and fell to her knees holding her head in pain and clapped her eyes closed. The voices and thoughts of hundreds of her classmates thundered in her head. Wind spun around her forming a something like a tornado and lightning struck around her. Water from the river lapped against the sides of the river violently and a ring of fire formed around her closing her off from the world.

Diana felt like she was going to explode it was all to much for her to handle. All of the sudden a sharp sting hit the back of her mind like a dart hitting the back of her neck only it wasn't a physical feeling but a mental one. With it came silence, she felt all of her energy drain from her and she fell forward into the arms of oblivion her eyes closing as she did so. She fell to the ground on her side her last image was that of a figure dressed in white, 'An angel' she thought 'Am I dying' but as she did so a soothing, beautiful, educated, slightly accented voice spoke to her in her mind. 'Hush child sleep now you are safe.' It said and then there was only darkness.


	2. Meeting The White Queen

Waking Up

Diana's P.O.V

'Oh I think I hit my head.' Was my first thought when I woke up. The next was that the room I was in most certainly NOT my dorm room, it looked like an expensive hotel room. I then saw that the clothes I were wearing were what looked like hotel issue, they were a sky blue and made from what might have been silk and on the left breast pocket they had 'The Darlington' embroidered in gold thread. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I had heard it before. 'What wait how did I get here and more importantly WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I bolted up in the bed and scrambled out, swinging my legs rest on the floor. I stood up and immediately collapsed. I just now noticed how weak I was but strangely I did not have a headache, my head was a bit sore and man was I HUNGRY but that was it. I braced my hands against the top of the bed and pushed myself and manged to stand up but I was really wobbly.

"You shouldn't exert yourself my dear your. You just woke up and you are more than likely still very weak." A female voice came from behind me. I yelped and spun around, almost falling down again. The woman was shining with beauty but she also radiated power and intelligence. She looked like she was birthed from winter itself as she was all different shades of winter. She was tall and thin like an ice sickle. The pure white clothes she wore was almost the same shade as her ivory skin and white blond hair, and her eyes were the blueish color of frost. The only thing I really didn't agree with was the ice blue eye shadow and lipstick, it made her look kinda like a skank, but never less still very pretty. She was sitting at a desk drinking what looked like tea. She just kept looking at me and I finally found my voice and forced a question out.

"Who are you?" I said very bluntly and with more courage than I felt, but the Ice Queen just smiled and arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Right to the point, I like that in a person." Lady Freeze commented half to herself but then continued to speak directly to me this time. "Very well you do deserve to know. My name is Emma Frost, you have been asleep for three days and as to why your here I found you past out in the middle of that field. To answer you final question where you are, you are at 'The Darlington Plaza' in room 107 on floor 5 in the town June Bell. Do you know it? I nodded a bit dumbstruck but yes I did know the town, it was a small town on the coast of a large bay and about a three hour drive from Torrington. I had visited here about a dozen times before and I always enjoyed it. A few times for school trips, a few times for center missions, and a few times when I just need to get away. Thats where I had heard the name of the hotel before I realized but right now I was more worried about the fact she had known what I was going to ask before I asked it.

"How did you-" I began but Ms. Frost cut me saying "Know what you were thinking? I'm a mutant my dear, I have the gift of telepathy among other things. I do apologize for reading your mind without permission, it is a horrible habit of mine and it is one I'm aware of and working on fixing. But we will talk more on mutants and powers later. I'm sure you would like a bath." It wasn't a question but I nodded, I _was _feeling kinda grimy. "There is some clothes and things for you in that bag over there and while you bathe I'll order something for breakfast. I'm sure your hungry." Ms. Frost told me and then spun around and picked up the phone to order up room service. I picked up the bag and entered the bathroom for a long hot bath.

In the bathroom everything was a light purple in color instead of the pale blue of the main room. I drew a soothing bubble bath (with purple bubbles) and soaked for about a half an hour, then washed my hair and body and other female hygiene thing. Finally I forced myself out and dry off the brushed my hair and teeth, then I open the clothes to see what kinda stuff Ms. Frost got me. Now I would have been fine with a pair of sweats, a T-shirt, and sneakers. But man was I surprised but pleased when I found that the clothes Ms. Frost had gotten me were all very stylish a black denim jacket, a kinda low cut dark purple tank top, dark blue-black flare jeans, and a pair of black vegan wedge boots with a dark purple sole and heel. I got dressed and checked myself out in the mirror a bit. Everything fit me perfectly! I twirled around once and I have to admit I looked killer hot!

I almost bounced back into the main room when I smelt bacon, I was still VERY hungry. My jaw dropped when I was what was for breakfast, Laid out on a table was all my favorite breakfast foods! Hard boiled eggs, cinnamon buns, chopped up fresh fruit, waffles topped with whipped cream and cherries, and home fries! I was in heaven, Ms. Frost chuckled at the look at looked on my face. "I ordered all your favorites." she said. I smiled "Thank you so much Ms. Frost and don't know how I will ever repay you. This hotel room and these clothes, it must have cost you a fortune!" I exclaimed as I started out with some orange juice and an egg.

"Cost is no issue Diana I assure you I am a very wealthy woman and please call me Emma my dear, 'Ms. Frost makes me feel like and old woman." Ms. Frost whoops I mean Emma said. I smiled Emma couldn't be any more than thirty. We ate in silence for the next hour, finally with all the plates clear and my belly full I leaded back in my chair and smiled patting my belly. I felt great the only problem was I still felt I slight pressure in my head. "Now that you are bathed and properly fed we have something vital to talk about." Emma said suddenly very serious. She leaned foreword rested her elbows on the table laced her long thin fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. I looked at her curiously 'what is she talking about?' I wondered

Emma opened her mouth and said "Diana you are a mutant." Oh Hell...

_*Love it? Hate it? Either way review. Sorry it took so long damn writers block. Anyway can anyone guess what Diana's powers are? There is a prize for anyone who can get it right. Over and out!_


	3. I'm a WHAT?

"I'm a WHAT!"

_*I would like to start off by saying I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My mom took away my laptop when I got a D in geometry and kept for a long time. Last week I stole it back but I've had damn writers block. So please forgive me and I will be updating all of my stories soon._

_Diana's P.O.V_

I stared at Emma Frost with a look of disbelief, finally I managed to choke out "I'm a what? "A mutant, and a powerful one at that." Emma said, she kept her face calm it was as if she had this conversation many times before. I couldn't not believe it, I could not be a a a MUTANT! "But wait I read that mutant powers manifest themselves during puberty, I'm fifth-teen so I cant be a mutant!" I knew I was sounding hysterical but I couldn't help it! "I most cases yes that is true." Emma responded she sounded pleased that knew a bit about mutants. "There are however special cases, as there is with anything, when mutations manifest its self at odd times." She paused to take a sip of her tea then continued. "Surprisingly often children are born with a physical mutation, there are late bloomers who's abilities manifest later than the normal target age. Ages eleven and twelve for females and ages third-teen and fort-teen for male*. Then there are those who's abilities that manifest _earlier _than the target age, much more rare. I know of a young man who's powers manifest at age eight*."

I was impressed, she knew what she was talking about but I was still not sure. "But like I said I'm fifth-teen, I was a bit of a late-bloomer but I hit puberty when I was third-teen, and I didn't mutate then so why now!" Hysteria was coming again. "That is a good point, I wondering about that myself and I think I may have an idea as to why." She took another sip of her tea and I waited for her to continue. I had almost stopped trying to convince myself. "You are a powerful mutant Diana, from what I have seen you possess telepathy and telekineses as well as the abilities to control earth, wind, fire, air, and plant life. Certain very advance telepaths can sometimes use their telepathic powers to temperately suppress another mutant's powers. Now this is a very advance technique and only few telepaths in the world can successfully pull it off, and even if they can pull it off it is faulty and only last for a little while."

"Of course thats with other mutants, suppressing ones own gift is a completely different story and would have different effects. But I don't I have ever heard of a telepath suppressing their own powers. At the time that you should have manifested your mutant abilities was about the same time that the mutant hysteria was reaching its peak. I think that because of your fear you may have unknowingly and subconsciously used your telepathic abilities to hold back your powers and all these years your powers have been building up trying to find away out but it was hitting the mental you had put up, thats what caused your headaches." I leaned back in my chair and raked my fingers through my hair and sighed "Wow this is really amazing." Emma gave me a slight smile and reached to pat my hand and said "I know this is very strenuous and in my life time when I told people that they are mutants I have had people hug me and people try to hit me, but the point is that finding out that you are a mutant can be the start of a new life and wither you choose to live your new life in happiness or bitterness is up to you but I'm here to help you."

She leaned back and crossed her arms, all business again. "You will defiantly need training to control your powers, they are very strong and without proper training you could end up hurting yourself or someone else. The reason I brought you to this town is since you know it you would not feel like your being kidnapped, we were close enough to a familiar location that you feel comfortable but far enough that you would not be recognized. Now there is a safe place for mutants that I'm going to take you to, where you can learn control and you can either stay there long enough to learn to control your power and then go back to school or you can stay as long as you want. Its up to you."

With a start I realized that this was not bad, this was a chance to get away from Martin, from school, form the Center, and just from my life. "I want to go and I want to stay, there is nothing for me here anymore just a step-brother who wants to make my life hell. When can we leave!" suddenly I was happy about this whole thing. Emma smiled at me and asked "When is the soonest that someone will notice that you are missing?" I smiled back "Well if my brother gave a damn about me then the cops would have been called already but they have not so he doesn't. If you found me on Friday and I've been out for three days and we don't have classes till Thursday this week so not then." I told her. Emma smiled "I was the youngest sibling of three sisters and one brother*, my brother I loved very much but my sisters were absolutely vile to me. So I know how you feel. Are you sure that your brother won't get worried if he does not see you?" Emma asked.

I gave a small dry laugh "I doubt he will even notice I've gone missing."...

_*I'm back from the dead with some news. First I am sorry about not updating and there will be new chapters of all my stories with in the week. Sorry its not very long._

_**Authors Notes **_

_*I just made those ages up I'm not sure if those are the real ages must kids go through puberty._

_*The boy Emma was talking about is Bobby, I'm playing around with his back story to fit__my own twisted needs._

_*Thats Emma's actual past, her parents and older sisters were horrible to her and her brother was the only one she love. He was gay and committed suicide when Emma was in college._


	4. Back at Torrington

*I know how long it has been since my last update and I hope you can forgive me.

Chapter 4-Back at Torrington

Back at Torrington

Sixteen year old Martin Mystery was running around his step-sister s dorm room in a panic. It had been three days since she disappeared and no one had heard from her. He had not been worried on Friday when she had run into the woods after his innocent prank and hadn t shown up for dinner, he had thought she was just still sore. When she had not shown up for breakfast on Saturday morning he had thought she was just in the library study for the huge Trigonometry exam on Thursday, by lunch or dinner when she wasn t there he thought it was a bit odd, and when he hadn t seen her all day on Sunday he had tried to find her. When he couldn t he rounded up Java and Billy and mounted a search for his sister.

They had search the entire school grounds and the nearby woods and town; nothing. Then they had talked to the students and teachers, when that yielded zip they called MOM, his dad, and Jenni to see if they had heard from her. They hadn t. Now it was Monday morning and they were looking around her room, so they had to pick the lock to get in but this was important, to try and find some clues.

Diana s wallet was gone except her credit cards, including the Center issued one*! So were her laptop, some clothes, some books, and some other small things. What was most odd was that her cell phone was still here but the SIM card was gone.

Martin do you think that maybe we should call the police? I mean Diana has been gone for at least two days and we can t find anything.

Billy asked from under the bed, where he was looking.

Martin looked up from where he was riffling through Diana s desk draws. Calling the police was what any normal person would do if there sister went missing. But he was no normal person, for all he knew Diana could have been abducted by aliens or kidnapped by a shadow!

I don t think that is a good idea right now. We don t know if Diana just took off or if she was kidnapped.

Then Billy spotted as small crumpled piece of paper shoved in the back in the corner near the wall. He grabbed it and tried to wiggle out from under the bed, wincing as he wacked his head against a board. Finally he emerged, rumpled and with dust in his hair but with the paper in his hand.

Hey look at this! I found it under the bed. He said as Martin and Java gathered around.

What is it?

He uncrumpled it, careful not to rip the paper.

It s a receipt. It looks like it was dated about a month ago. It s from an herb remedies shop in June Bell. Do you know it?

Martin looked surprised. Sure. It s a town a few hours away from here. We ve been there for Center missions a few times. He took a closer look at the receipt Why would she have gone to June Bell? Let s see it looks like she bought two things: a box of sleeping herbal tea and a stress relief candle. Why would she need those? He wondered out loud.

Billy suddenly got very interested in his shoes. He was staring at the ground and squirming. Martin cocked a blond eyebrow.

Billy is there something you want to tell us?

Billy let out a squeak. Then as he blushed he took a small medicine bottle out of his pocket.

I meant to tell you. These are Diana s. There from the nurse, they are sleeping pills, she has been having horrible migraines and she can t sleep or eat. When I was talking to her teachers they all say that she has been looking sick in class for the past six weeks, her grades are slipping, she forgets things, and is late to class if she shows up at all! When I talked to the nurse she said that she prescribed the pills after Diana passed out in gym. Billy admitted as he casted his eyes down.

Martin read the label. Where did you get them? Martin asked. She dropped them. I wanted to talk to you about them but with all this running around I forgot. Billy answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Why didn t she tell me that she was sick? Or anyone at all? If it s been going on for the past six weeks then there could be something very wrong. At the very least she should have been taken off Center missions. Martin could not wrap his head around why Diana would keep this from him. He was her sister after all.

Billy suddenly looked angry.

Maybe it was because you have been a big fat jerk to her for the past month! You didn t even notice how pale and sick she has been looking and now you wonder why she didn t tell you!

Martin was startled. It was very rare that Billy disagreed with him and almost unheard of for Billy to yell at him. Martin knew that Billy had a crush on Diana* but that was no reason for him to freak out. He opened his mouth to Billy a retort but the Java cut in.

No fight now. Got to find Diana. The caveman told them in his deep gravelly voice.

Martin sighed. Java is right. Right now June Bell is our best bet on finding out something. I say take the bus up tomorrow to see if we can find something. But right now we can t tell anyone that she is missing, not the Center, not my dad, not the teachers, not anyone understand.

But Martin what someone asks?

If it s a teacher than tell them that she is at the doctors of the hospital, if it s the Center than tell than that she is visiting her dad, and if it s my dad than them him that she is on a school trip. Martin instructed.

Martin I still think we should go to the police. What if Diana was kidnapped? We can t do anything! Billy said

Martin thought for a moment, he knew that you could get in trouble for not reporting a minor missing and that the longer she was gone the less chance there was to find her. But he also knew that the police were very unlikely to believe him. But still it couldn t hurt to have mare people on the lookout.

If we haven t heard anything by Friday and we can t find anything then we ll go to the police. Deal ? He offered.

Billy considered this for a moment then agreed.

Great now I m going to go down to the library and find out when the next bus leaves for June Bell. I call you when I get it.

When Martin got to the school library he check the local bus stations website to find out that the next bus to June Bell didn t leave till tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning, at bit too long for Martin s liking but it would have to do. He reserved three seats and was just about to leave when he remembered that Diana had a computer on permanent reserve, check that no one was watching he slid into the seat and tried to log in.

The computer was locked but Martin knew that Diana always used the same password; her mother s name. Once logged in he pulled up the recent internet history, from what he could see it was all websites on remedies for migraines and tips on getting to sleep at night. However there was also a couple of website for those stress help lines. Martin winced, he knew perfectly well that he was the cause for more than a little of that stress. Sadly he didn t find any recent search activity to indicate that Diana was planning to take off to June Bell. With that knowledge he came to the conclusion that his sister had been kidnapped. He would find who had did it. Surely there would be some clues in June Bell . .

*Ok so once again I m sorry that I haven t updated in a long time but I should start getting the chapters of my stories up and rolling again. So this chapters shows what Martin has been up too while Diana was with Emma. The next chapter will pick up where chapter three left off back with Diana and Emma, it will also include a flash back of Emma finding Diana and Diana beginning to learn her powers. I also predict the chapter after the next of Diana s arrival at the X-mansion and her meeting Bobby, who will be her love interest in this story.

Author s Notes:

*I think that s how the Center pays them for working there, image a credit card with a monthly allowance sort of deal.

*That s my option. You see some hints of it in season 3, in a Christmas episode her asks Diana to meet him under the missal toe. 


End file.
